Tecnologías que resuelven dudas (o que crean mas)
by artemisav
Summary: Preguntas raras que llevan a pensamientos... mas raros aún.


**Disclaimer 1:** SPN no es de mi propiedad, no lo era ayer, ni ahora y mañana seguro que sigue igual.

**Disclaimer 2(?):** Si cierta frase que menciono por ahí suena a "cierto" eslogan comercial.. pues sepan que es coincidencia y NO se que comercial es, nop o3o

**Warning(?): **Preguntas raras que llevan a pensamientos... mas raros aún xD

_Esto surgió una madrugada en que no podía dormir y mi siempre fiel acompañante llamado celular(?) me dijo "juega conmigo"_

_...Y bien, tal vez no fue así, pero el punto es que accidentalmente caí en este juego, no sé si alguien lo conocerá o le interesara pero, si no mal recuerdo es "Q21" o algo así._

_xxx_

* * *

**Tecnologías que resuelven dudas (o que crean mas)**

-Dean

-No Sam, te dije que no

-Pero Dean….

-Que no Samantha, no insistas

-¡Dean!

-¿Dime preciosa?

Sam bufa, bastante molesto, se ha pasado media mañana tratando de hacerle ver a su hermano el por qué debería comprarse otro teléfono.

Uno mejor, mucho mejor.

-Dean entiende, el tuyo no solo esta viejo- -ignora olímpicamente la mirada molesta del mayor- también esta desfasado, y peor aún, va a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Claro que no –se niega, totalmente, siempre ha sido de gustos antiguos y los ahora "modernos" y nuevos teléfonos le causan más dolor de cabeza que interés.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es que no ves que solo hay beneficios? Ahora, cualquier duda que pudieses tener, podrías despejarla accediendo a internet desde el teléfono –se acerca al mayor con teléfono en mano tratando precisamente de demostrarle su punto- Es… ¡Como tener el mundo entero en tus manos!

Dean alza las cejas incrédulo, nunca, _nunca, _entenderá el porque tanto amor de parte de su hermano a la tecnología.

-¿Qué es esto Sammy? ¿Has descubierto que tu verdadero sueño no es ser abogado, si no publicista? –se cruza de brazos divertido- Pues, déjame decirte –pone su mejor rostro serio, con mucho esfuerzo puesto que en realidad lo que quiere es reír- Te morirás de hambre, no pienso comprar uno de esos horribles aparatos.

Sam gruñe frustrado y eso solo divierte más a Dean.

-Mira, bien, hagamos una cosa, yo… -duda unos segundos- iré a traer algo de comer, sí, te traeré_hamburguesas_, y tú a cambio le dedicaras un par de minutos a mi teléfono… ¿Qué dices?

No había mucho que decir, estaba cansado y ya empezaba a tener hambre, y si con darle una mirada al teléfono conseguía descanso y de paso comida pues, no importaba.

-De acuerdo

-¡Bien! –Sam grita con júbilo, le entrega el teléfono, toma su chaqueta y su billetera y se va

Dean, aparato en mano, camina hacia una de las sillas del mini comedor que milagrosamente poseía la habitación- Bien, ahora solo somos tú y yo aparato del mal…

Nunca, definitivamente nunca, podría llevarse bien con la tecnología, odiaba los teléfonos con demasiados botones, pero odiaba más los que apenas tenían tres; Y les odiaba precisamente porque no hacían lo que él quería.

Intento meterse a vídeos (Quien quitaba y Sammy tuviese algo bueno por ahí) y cayó en aplicaciones, busco abrir internet y abrió los juegos.

-Asco de aparato

Al final no supo cómo salirse de ahí, y dado que había prometido (o algo así) curiosear un poco el teléfono decidió probar el primer juego que vio.

Decía ser algo así como una inteligencia artificial, tú pensabas en algo (una palabra) el te hacía unas preguntas, seleccionabas un par de respuestas y ¡ta-dá! Al final el te diría en que estabas pensando, tan fácil como la vida misma…

-Sí cómo no –replico son sorna, pero bien, nada le costaba desperdiciar su tiempo allí, solo debía pensar en algo…. El teléfono era de su hermano, pues bien, decidió que esa sería la palabra "Hermano"

"_¿Se considera valioso?"_

-He… -sí, posiblemente su hermano es lo más (por no decir único) valioso que le queda.

-Sí

"_¿Hace ruido?"_

Ríe, porque la respuesta es un sí rotundo, un sí total, su hermano nunca ha sido muy bueno para mantener la boca cerrada y menos cuando el mismo se encargaba de hacerle rabiar.

"_¿Sirve para jugar?"_

…¿Cómo se supone que debería responder a eso? Antes, cuando niños habría dicho que sí, su infancia no había sido la mejor claro, pero, de que de vez en cuando jugaban, lo hacían

…El problema radicaba en que a estas alturas de su vida la definición de_jugar _no es ni por asomo la misma que tenía cuando niño.

-¿Probablemente? –no estaba muy seguro de que como sonaba eso, pero le parecía la mejor respuesta al final.

"_¿Almacena información?"_

Sonríe, por qué si Sam estuviera ahí, le encantaría poder mostrarle el teléfono y decirle "¡Eh! Mira, hasta el jueguito tonto sabe que eres un diccionario con patas"

"_¿Lo hay de muchas clases?"_

Hermanos "menores" esta seguro que sí, de muchas clases y muy variados, pero un hermano como el suyo no, ese es único definitivamente.

"_¿Es muy grande?"_

¡Y tanto! Sam es (aunque le duela un _poquito _el orgullo) un ropero total

"_¡Tú mente es como un libro abierto!"_

-Jódete jueguito, y di la respuesta si en verdad la sabes

Hablarle al teléfono no tiene sentido y lo sabe, pero le hace sentir mas cómodo que pasarse mirando la pantalla en silencio.

"_¿Se puede acariciar?"_

-…

Odiaba esas preguntas en donde las respuestas podían ser mas profundas de lo que llegaban a parecer, o mas bien, odiaba el día en que se dio cuenta en que no todo era "sí o no".

Un día, hace muchos, muchos años, cuando su hermanito (su desgraciado e inteligente hermanito) le había bajado de cierto modo la moral.

_-¿Amas a tu hermano Dean? _–recordaba perfectamente el tono dulzón que cierta ancianita de cierto pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios había usado para hablar

-_Sí –_la anciana había sonreído, y conociendo lo arisco que era, le había acariciado el cabello a medias (que en realidad había querido abrazarlo, se notaba) y le había obsequiado unas galletas, luego, se había girado hacía Sam

_-¿Amas a tu hermano Sam?_

Sam había callado, unos segundos, muchos segundo en realidad y al final había salido con un escueto "Defina amar"

No esta de mas decir que la señora no solo _no _le definió el concepto, sino que tampoco le dio galletas (Y Dean tampoco le compartió las suyas, faltaba mas)

Se despejo de sus pensamientos para mirar de nuevo el teléfono.

Había una gran diferencia entre si "Se podía acariciar a Sam" o sí "ÉL podía acariciar a Sam"

Maldito teléfono que no hacía preguntas claras y precisas.

-Eh… ¿Sí?

Ya fuese una pregunta o la otra, al final Sam se podía acariciar ¿no?

Trato de dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y encausar de nuevo su mente pasando a la siguiente pregunta

"_¿Tiene un agujero?"_

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! ¿Y como se suponía que debía responderla?

Inhalo y exhalo un par de ves buscando calmarse (Y dejar de lado esas respuestas que se iban por rumbos bastante oscuros)

-Bien, veamos… -se llevo la mano al mentón en pose reflexiva- Sammy tiene nariz… y oídos…. ¡Pues al final si que tiene agujeros! Y mas de uno…. –rió nuevamente, _rió tontamente_, aunque no muy seguro de si de la estúpida manera en que hilaba sus pensamientos o del hecho de que su mente, en el fondo, pensó en un par de opciones más.

"_¿Puede rodar?"_

-Ya quisiera

Con el complejo de caballo que su hermanito se traía, veía imposible encontrar el modo en que abandonase su amor por el pasto y se echase un par de kilos que pudiesen hacer posible ese hecho.

"_¿Es pesado?"_

Chasqueo la lengua, de nuevo una de _esas preguntas, _bien, al menos la respuesta no era difícil, precisamente era la misma de un modo u otro, Sam podía ser un "pesado" cuando quería (y casi siempre quería) y también era pesado físicamente (algún día averiguaría el secreto tras la lechuga, o las espinacas, o lo que sea que Sam comiera)

"_Creo que es un romance?_

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

¿Y esta era una IA? Si esto era el futuro de la humanidad, empezaría a compadecerse de su posible descendencia

-No, no, no, no, no, desde luego que no

Y en efecto, presiono que "no" que el juego se equivocaba, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, que el juego terminaría hasta ahí y ya, este, continuo.

"_¿Se utiliza de forma habitual?"_

¿Cómo se utilizaba un hermano?

Pensó, que quizás, en cierto modo hacía eso cuando le pedía un favor.

-Bien, probablemente

"_¿Vale mucho dinero?"_

Sería incapaz de siquiera poder pensar en un cifra, pero sí, Sam valía todo lo que el pudiese tener, todo, totalmente.

"_Creo que estas enamorado"_

Dean casi tira el teléfono a la vez que rueda los ojos y piensa en lo estúpidas que son las conclusiones del juego

…Y no obstante, contesta que la respuesta es errónea y continua jugando

"_¿Se puede utilizar como pasatiempo?"_

Algo en su interior se retuerce y le incomoda ¿Su hermanito un pasatiempo? ¿Un simple pasatiempo?

-No, jamás, nunca –definitivamente no.

"_¿Es algo que puedas llevar contigo?"_

Y la respuesta es obvia, él lo llevaría (lo llevara,_llevara_) al fin del mundo de ser necesario.

"_¿Puede animarte?"_

Baja la mirada con un poco de pesar, Sam puede animarlo con la misma rapidez que puede desolarle.

"_¿Suele estar caliente?"_

A estas alturas piensa seriamente en tirar ese teléfono, e ignora esa vocecita (que extrañamente suena a Sam) que burlona le dice, que podría solo apagar el juego y ya.

-…

Sí, no ¿Qué mas da? El no anda tras su hermano las 24 horas del día, así qué, si este de vez en cuando se lía o no con alguien no sabe.

Ni le interesa

No

Cierto que siempre le insiste que salga y se divierta, pero, si Sam le hace caso prefiere no saberlo, y mucho menos comprobarlo.

En serio, NO.

Y esa imagen de Sam merendándose a alguien (o alguien merendándose a Sam) agradecería que fuese borrada de su mente YA.

-Irrelevante

"_¡Y pensar que yo pensaba que no podías pensar en cosas como estas! Me resulta bochornoso revelar lo que piensas, así que, tu ganas"_

-¡Me lleva…!

-¿Dean?

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Sam?! -se gira rápidamente con el corazón en la mano prácticamente, no sabe en que momento habría entrado su hermano, pero definitivamente no le escucho- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Del susto, casi "casi" tira el teléfono, pero, (de suerte) gracias a sus buenos reflejos había logrado sujetarle a tiempo.

.A ese teléfono con el estúpido jueguito de porquería.

Sam trata de explicarse, por que regreso tan luego (y por que no le lleva hamburguesas) hasta que se da cuenta de que Dean, esta completamente enfocado en mirar su teléfono

Sonríe, y se acerca hacía él totalmente complacido.

-¿Al final si te gusto, eh? ¿Qué dices, vamos a comprar uno para ti?

Dean, despega su mirar del teléfono muy lentamente, y mira a su hermano, con todo menos alegría.

-Sam…

-¿Si? -Sam le mira todo sonrisas y felicidad esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Ofreceme un teléfono de nuevo y juro encontrar a "Eso"* y encerrarlo en la habitación del pánico toda una noche contigo.

Ignora la mueca disgustada de Sam, así como sus quejas y sale de la habitación en pos de sus hamburguesas

Definitivamente ahora, odia la tecnología de punta mas que nunca, aunque ya no esta tan seguro de si es por su difícil uso o por las absurdas _dudas_ que el "jueguito de porquería" le ha sembrado.

xxx

* * *

Y finito c:

_Solo por si las dudas aclaro:_

_-Las preguntas que uso a lo largo del fic así como las respuestas que da el "celular" no las he inventado, están tal cual en el juego (sí, así de raro es)_

_-Él "Eso" con el que Dean amenaza a Sam es cierto payaso de una película de miedo ya algo antigua, su nombre en inglés "IT"_

_y por último... ¡Escogí el titulo por primera vez, sola! ...Sí, por eso eso el titulo es tan raro Uu_

_Gracias por leer~ c: _


End file.
